Destiny
by Predsfan
Summary: Spyro is the last of the purple dragon clan and thus makes him a target, although a target of what exactly?


The boom mic landed down hitting the purple dragon in the eye.

"Ouch, watch what you're doing with that thing." The dragon said climbing up on to a chair.

"Sorry," The blue dragon reporter said, "We're still trying to get set up, in the mean time why don't you state your name and age for the records." The dragon director pulled out a pen and paper.

"Spyro T. Dragon, and I am sixteen years old" Spyro said with his head held high, Trying to impress the small room full of people, only to be dishearten when he saw all of them where to busy hooking and checking equipment to notice his boasting.

"What does the T stand for?" The reporter asked looking at his pad to make sure he had everything down.

"Well technically my middle name is Themius." Spyro said lowering his head again and returning to a relaxed state of mind ready to answer the rest of the reporters questions. "But people for some reason call me "Spyro the Dragon", Personally I don't care to much for it."

"I see." The reporter said writing down the details. "So tell us whats it like being one of the few purple dragons."

"Um, Hm." Spyro thought for a few seconds before finally coming up with an answer. "Would "cool" be appropriate?".

The Reporter looked at the dragon shocked. "Why is it "cool"? being a purple dragon you are essentially the most powerful being in the universe."

"Yeah and thats whats cool about it." Spyro said plainly with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"So how is mastering the other elements going for you?" The reporter asked off hand just trying to get more information written down, "How many elements do you know?"

"What with the what now?" Spyro said completely unaware of what the male dragon was saying, he was clueless about what the adult was saying.

"Being a purple dragon you do know you can learn every element." the reporter said shocked that Spyro was now learning this. "You could learn from a Blue dragon how to use the water element, and a white dragon, ice.".

Spyro looked at the reporter dumbfounded. "You mean to tell me you didn't know this?" The reporter asked. "This whole time?"

Spyro looked passed the blue dragon and at the door of the interview room. "I gotta go talk to some one."

"Ok, You're free to leave just tell one of your friends to come in." The reporter said disenchanted that he didn't get any real story out of Spyro. The purple dragon nodded as he headed out of the room.

"Hunter" Spyro said peaking his head out of the interview room, "You're up." The purple dragon then sprinted out down the hall of the newspaper building, to leave and talk with Ignatius, who had some splanin to do. Hunter walked into the interviewing room, taking a seat he looked happily at the reporter.

"Name and age for the record." The reporter said, he couldn't believe he had to do this a couple more time.

"Hunter of Avalar, age twenty three." The cheetah said plainly, waiting for the next question.

"Ok, Hunter what do you do for a living?", The reporter asked ready to write down any detail that came out of the cats mouth.

"Day job, or saving the world job?" Hunter asked not sure of which one to say, he did technically have a real job that helped pay the bills.

"Um you have a job." The reporter asked, confused by this new revelation his interest re-sparked. "Like a paying every mans job?"

"Well yeah doesn't everyone need one?" Hunter asked, maybe he could start charging for his hero services.

"Far enough, what do you do?" The reporter asked getting ready to write down what could the front page news.

"I sell taffy." Hunter said in a low voice as so no one else in the room could hear him. "I have a little shop out in the woods and I make and sell taffy.".

"Taffy?" The reporter asked looking at Hunter again to be sure.

"Yeah, Taffy."

"NEXT!" The reporter yelled,as Hunter left to go look for Spyro. _Maybe one of these other kids will have done something worth writing about._

Flame walked into the interview room, looking around he found the chair to sit in. The dragon sat down on the brown wooden chair, and glared at the reporter dragon, his eyes then slowly moved to the lighting lamb behind him, closing his eyes he as he realized the light was a little too blinding.

The bright red turned his head, again looking past the blue dragon to see multiple colored dragons collecting cords and positioning the boom mics in their proper places. Flame heard a voice penetrate his ears as he got in focus. It was the blue dragon ready to continue his story on the purple dragon and co.

"Name and age." The dragon asked ready to get the whole thing over with. Flame thought for a second before responding to the elder.

Raising his body with a false sense of pride, the red dragon proudly stated, "Flame and six-teen.". The reporter dragon was not amused with the red dragons display and moved right on to the questions.

"Ok, I understand Spyro and yourself have made a few friends." The blue dragon stopped to jot down those words, "Tell me about the rest of your friends.". Flame looked at the reporter as if the red dragon was about to cry.

"I wouldn't really call them my "friends"." Flame said trying to pass off as on of the "cool kids", "More like a stepping stone to my greatness. You see I plan to run porn slash nude club.". The reporter dragon smiled, _This kids pretty damn interesting._ "You know I am not going to be able to print this, but how do you plan on going about this?".

"Well you see I am looking at these two girls that I hang out with, Cynder and Ember." Flame sighed, "But, well for starters their not eight-teen, that and when ever I asked them I get mauled. But I'm a pretty optimistic guy." Flame let out a devilish smile. "Ill get em sooner or later."

"Sounds fun." The reporter dragon commented as he moved on, "So how did you come to know Spyro?"

"We where born around the same time." Flame said getting more serious with his interview. "It was more like, 'Hey you wanna hang out?' 'oh yeah sure' sort of thing." Flame nutshelled it, "It was something waiting to happen.".

"Ah, I see." The reporter dragon looked at his clock. "Well five minutes are up,go out and call in your last two friends I'll just finish them up together." Flame then became depressed, his moment in the spotlight had came to an end. Saddened Flame walked out of the room slowly.

Outside of the small room Ember and Cynder where both waiting patiently for Flame to come out, and after a few seconds he emerged from the room. "He wants you both." the red dragon said as he ran off in search of Spyro. The pink and black dragonesses looked at each other and shrugged.

The two walked in the room, Ember then proceeded to sit down on the chair while Cynder took the floor right next to her. The blue dragon smiled as he opened his mouth for the first question. "Names and ages."

"Cynder, age 16."

"Ember, age 15 turning 16 in a week."

"Alright." The blue dragon said as he finished up writing down the details, "Whats your relationship to Spyro? either one of you two his girlfriend?" The dragon asked as he received no answers, he only saw a look of rivalry as he caught a glance of Ember and Cynder glaring at each other then turning their head towards him and simply answering, "No, we're just friends.". The reporter figured it was just some whinny teen angst and chances are he was right.

"Well, I am going to hate to tell you this, but this is all the time we have." The blue dragon told the two females. "You see this article was suppose to be about Spyro and friends." The blue dragon chuckled, "and seeing how Spyro walked out I will now have to, as we say in the newspaper business "Stretch the truth some"."

"When will we see the paper?" Cynder asked curious to read about what truth he might strech.

"Tomorrow, more than likely." The reporter dragon then got up from his seat. "Now out children I have some work to do." the two females nodded and left to go find the purple dragon of their dreams.

Meanwhile on the planes of the Dragon World...

Spyro began to run across the open grass land to the Council of Dragons chamber, passing by the lakes, boulders and other things he enjoyed playing around as a younger child. Spyro then collapsed, maybe he shouldn't try to run five miles in such a short amount of time. Resting by a small lake Spyro began to catch his breath, laying his head on a log surrounded by colorful flower Spyro began to drift off into a deep sleep.

"Spyro wake the hell up." Spyro heard a voice as his fought himself awake. It was Hunter.

"What do you want?" Spyro said getting up, whipping the dirt from his side.

"Well, we need to get going little buddy." Hunter said as grasped the purple dragon by the horns and pulled him in the direction of the Avalar gate, which was ironically right next to where he was sleeping.

"Why do we need to go there?" Spyro asked not sure of the cheetahs intend.

Hunter sighed as he began to explain himself, "Elora and the Professor have been fiddling with a new weapon for me and I want someone to come with me to check it out."

Spyro protested, "Why in the hell does it have to be me?" Spyro had to find out what the heck being a purple dragon meant to him and his friends. Spyro had his share of adventures when apes attacked the Dragon World along with Avalar and when an evil wizard attacked him, but this purple dragon thing was new.

"Fine I'll go and you can just stay here and do what ever it is you're going to do." Hunter said frustrated as he jumped through the portal, giving Spyro a friendly middle finger as he left to Avalar.

Spyro laughed softly at the cheetahs antics but his joy was short lived as he heard the yells of his other friends.

"I'm on my way to the Council of Dragons chamber, I am going to run now meet me there!" Spyro said giving Ember, Flame,and Cynder the Que to bolt after him.

End chapter.

Now I am not big on these things. Next chapter will introduce Hunter main rival in the fic, and Spyro and co will begin their training and begin to uncover a mystery.


End file.
